falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - The Daily Unlife
The Daily Unlife is a side story spin off of Fallout: Equestria. It was written by Nyerguds. It follows the adventures of the Canterlot Ghoul Lemon Frisk, as he leaves Stable One on a whim and starts travelling with the Stable pony Misty Cloud. You can read the story on FiMFiction.net, Pony fiction Archive or Google Docs. An audio book version is being made by NitoKa. It can be found here. Story and Setting Like most of the side stories, The Daily Unlife is set in the Equestrian Wasteland. Unlike most other side stories, it is not told from a first-person perspective, but instead uses third person view to describe the events and interactions of the main character and those he meets. The Daily Unlife takes place roughly ten years before Littlepip emerges from Stable Two, and is thus set in a wasteland untouched by the developments in the main story. The only significant event from the main story that appears in this one is the appearance of the Alicorns in Canterlot. This turns out to be one of the defining events that led to Lemon Frisk leaving the place. The story was written organically; driven by its characters, meaning there was no central underlying plot guiding the characters to certain events at the time it was written. The main driving force behind the story is the unravelling of the different characters' backgrounds, motivations and psychological problems, with specific interest in the way ghouls experienced the end of the world. Despite that main theme, it is a mostly humorous story, managing to give a very lighthearted look at the Equestrian Wasteland without actually downplaying the horrors of the Wastes. Most of the humour is derived from the interactions between the two main characters, one being an immortal Canterlot ghoul who, despite having lived 220 years, is quite ignorant about the Wastelands because he never left Canterlot, and the other being a Stable pony who is far less naive than she appears. Characters Lemon Frisk Lemon Frisk is the main protagonist of The Daily Unlife. He is an earth pony Canterlot Ghoul from Stable One who leaves the relative safety of Canterlot at the start of the story. His reasons for this are not clear, but he reasons at one point that the appearance of the Alicorns got him thinking back to the Princesses and his old life, which made him restless. Lemon Frisk used to work as a crisis manager for the Ministry of Morale. His special talent is analysing information and using it for solving problems. Misty Cloud Misty is a unicorn Stable pony from Stable 69. Because of the rigid breeding program that was necessary for the genetic stability of the Stable, she ran away with her lover immediately after the Stable was opened. After a grisly encounter with a radigator, which killed her lover and maimed Spray Paint, another friend who tagged along, she ran into Lemon Frisk, and they decided to stick together. Misty is a psychologist, and quite good at reading people when she sets her mind to it. Unlike Lemon Frisk, however, she can easily shut off her special talent when she doesn't feel like using it. TGIF-1 T'actical '''G'uardian and 'I'nfiltration 'F'ighter '''One, or "Teegee" in short, is a sapient robot created by Solaris Inc. that Misty and Lemon find in the industrial district of Whinnyapolis. Apparently, the robot was left there as factory guard because he was deemed a failure as war robot, due to the fact he is able to rewrite his own orders, giving him nearly unrestricted free will. He is mostly unhelpful towards Lemon and Misty, but follows them around because he finds them interesting. While Misty seems to have no problems with this, Lemon Frisk is less than pleased with the presence of the rogue A.I. Spray Paint Spray Paint is a friend of Misty Cloud who came along with her and her lover when they left Stable 69, mostly because of an unrequited crush on Misty. He was gored by a radigator, but was later found to be rescued, and working off the debt of his medical bill in the nearby town of Hayden. Winter Gale Winter Gale is Misty's cousin. He is one of the few ponies that remain of the Stable 69 Security team, after an expedition to the nearby city of Whinnyapolis went wrong, and they were slaughtered by rabid ghouls. Winter Gale is a quiet and rather nervous pony, even more so after his recent trauma. Being a Security pony, he is very proficient with firearms and the use of advanced PipBuck functions like S.A.T.S. and E.F.S. Perks Perks are traditionally added to the Fallout: Equestria stories as end notes, to add to the character's skill set. Perks in The Daily Unlife, however, are purely meant as extra commentary on the chapter. With Lemon Frisk being over two centuries old, his level is unknown and, despite often receiving a 'level up', it is apparently completely unimportant. In the Day Nine chapter, the level is finally affirmed as being "10", being counted as "restarting from when he left the Stable"The Daily Unlife, Day Nine, Footnote: "Let's just get this nonsense over with and restart from when you left the Stable, okay? That's right. Two centuries of scavenging plus one week out there equals level 10. Deal with it.". References Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Completed Stories